The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘TAMIR’. The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa Duch.
The new strawberry ‘TAMIR’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Nir Dai, Zecharia Tanami and Sara Slotzky in Bet-Dagan, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new infra short-day strawberry variety having premium fruit quality (appearance, firmness and flavor), which produces high marketable yields from the beginning of November.
This new strawberry ‘TAMIR’ is a result of a controlled cross made by the inventors in 2000, in Bet-Dagan, Israel. The female or seed parent is strawberry variety designated ‘HADAS’, registered for PBR in Israel (No. 1860, Date: Jan. 20, 1999) and in Europe (No. EU 6445, Date: Jul. 3, 2000). The male or pollen parent is strawberry variety designated ‘HERUT’, registered for PBR in Israel (No. 2243, Date: May 2, 2002) and in Europe (No. EU 21583, Date: Dec. 17, 2007). The new strawberry ‘TAMIR’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March of 2001, in controlled environment of an experimental greenhouse in Bet-Dagan, Israel. After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Bet-Dagan, Israel. The new variety was extensively tested over the following years in few small commercial fields in Moshav Tsofit, Kadima and Qalansawa, Israel. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.